


Polaroid

by SmolFondTol



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom!Harry, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Minor Character Death, top!Louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-11
Updated: 2016-01-10
Packaged: 2018-05-13 03:20:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5692630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmolFondTol/pseuds/SmolFondTol
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Love is a Polaroid, better in picture, but never can fill the void.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [To Zep (She doesn't have an account)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=To+Zep+%28She+doesn%27t+have+an+account%29).



~~He just can't stop. It's not his fault, he's done it forever. Louis grew up that way, smoking and drinking almost every night. Stealing things at least once a week. I guess you could consider him a criminal. He also leaves. He's never stayed. He leaves everything he commits to. He doesn't care though. The only thing that could make him realize what he was doing wrong was someone. Though, that person lives half way across the world.

 

 

~~He was happy. Nothing wrong in the world. Well, there was the bullies, but they didn't bother him. Harry saw the best in everyone. Not many friends though, only a few. Harry was a good boy, would never do anything illegal. Maybe one day though, he would find multiple interests in someone who would. Being friends with someone bad, though always ends badly.

 

 

Louis woke up, just the same as usual. Acting as if it were a normal day, but it wasn't. Today was the day he would meet the love of his life. But he didn't know that yet. He walked to the bathroom and rubbed his face while sighing and looking into the mirror. What happened last night? He wondered. He walked back to his room, stripping off his pajama pants and putting on ripped skinny jeans. He looked to his right and saw seven empty beer bottles and a bottle of rum that was half empty. (Or half full, it depends on how you look at it) A smile curved its way onto Louis' thin lips. Must have been a good night. He continued with his outfit, a black shirt that read "End discrimination Hate everyone" He applied some eyeliner on his lower eyelids. He then put his lip ring back in. He went down the stairs to see his mom. She didn't look happy. A sad, tired look was expressed across her face. Louis felt as if he didn't remember anything.

 "That was the last time Louis!" She said sternly.

Louis looks at her slightly surprised and slightly confused.

"What do you mean?"

"You are always getting caught up with the wrong groups of people. This happens way too often Lou"

Louis cringed at his nickname "Lou" he has hated it for as long as he can remember. Maybe only when it comes from her voice. Whatever.

"You're always throwing parties and getting wasted. God only knows what else"

"I don't understand" Louis stammers.

"You have to leave!" Johanna coldly replied. A tear forms in her eyes.

"Oh"

"There is a flight for you at 7:00. You must pack your bags now. I can give you money to help with your apartment and everything. But I swear Louis Tomlinson, if you waste that money on alcohol and cigarettes, you will regret it"

Louis just stood there and rolled his eyes. "Promise mom" He says biting his bottom lip.

Johanna gives him an "I don't trust you, but I'll give you the money anyway" look.

Louis turns around and goes back to his room to pack. He pulls out all of his clothes. Not much variety. All black. He's finished with all his packing.

"I'm going to say bye to my friends!" Louis screams as he leaves the house.

He gets into his car and starts the engine. He pulls out of the driveway, and drives to his best friends house. He arrives and goes to the front step and rings the doorbell. A tan man with dark hair appears in front of Louis.

"Hey mate! What do you want?" He asks.

"Well Zayn, I'm leaving... Well, actually moving. And yeah" Louis says with no emotion.

"Ah Smalls! I'm gonna miss you" Louis' blank face turns into a smile at his nickname "Smalls" He loves this one. Mainly because Zayn gave it to him.

"I'll miss you too Z! Wanna go Asda quick?" Louis questions.

"Uh yeah. For what?"

"Well, I can use a new lighter"

"Okay sounds good Smalls"

Louis and Zayn get into the car and head over to Asda. They get a lighter and Louis puts it in the pocket of his hoodie as Zayn does with his energy drink. They then walked out of the store as if nothing was going on. They get back in the car and drive to Zayn's apartment.

"Hey Z, will you pass me a beer?"

"yeah"

Zayn then passes Louis a beer and Louis cracks it open while taking a sip.

"You are going to have to come visit me Z" Louis says.

"I know, I know, I'll try Smalls" Zayn replies.

"Oh yeah, and Louis?''

"Hmmm?"

"...Dylan is NOT going to be happy"

Shit...

__________

Harry was late. So, so late. Scrambling and trying to find his clothes.

"Gemma, Where are my shorts?" Harry askes.

"There in the dryer, Haz" Gemma answers.

Harry quickly rushes to the dryer puts his shorts in his bag, and runs to the dance center. He arrives just in time and changes into his uniform. Tights, shorts and a muscle shirt. He puts on his ballet shoes and runs into the ballet studio, rounding the corner and almost falling. Harry loves ballet. It is how he escapes from the real world. Harry was the best dancer in there entire ballet class. Of course, he knew that, everyone did, but he wouldn't admit it. Harry is kind to everyone. He's been through a lot, though. His best friend, Niall, passed away one year ago. Niall and Harry knew each other since they were four years old. Niall and Harry could never be split apart, each of them was the others whole. Niall was in a car accident on his way to see Harry one day, and Harry believes it is his fault. Niall was in ballet with Harry, they were the only two boys in the class, and now Harry was the only one left. Harry's parents also split up when he was quite young. He hasn't seen his father in five years, and his mother told him it was time to move out. He didn't find a place, so he now lives with his older sister Gemma.

After Harry's ballet practice, he goes back home. Gemma is at work, so he decided to make her a cake. He just puts it in the oven when he hears the door open.

"Hey Gem!" He said.

"Hey Haz! I have some news"

"Good or bad?"

"Good"

"Okay, tell me"

"There's a boy, your age, from the U.S moving upstairs this afternoon" Gemma finishes.

"Ooh. Is he cute?"

"I don't know, haven't seen a picture of him yet."

Harry's excited about the new boy about to move in. He thinks about him all day at school. Will he have short hair? Long? Maybe he will have green eyes, like me. Or maybe blue, like the ocean. He'll probably be tall. Abs. He'll definitely have abs. I wonder if he's coming with his parents? Or maybe a sibling? Or maybe even alone. We're gonna be such great friends.

"Harry!"

"Wha-? What?" He says clearing his throat.

"Are you coming or not?" One of Harry's friends, Liam, asks.

"Where?" 

"Were you even listening? To my house, with Chase. At seven?"

"Oh. Um. No? I am er.. meeting someone tonight" Harry stutters.

"Um? Okay? I'll see you some other time, then?" Liam mutters.

"Yeah, mate"

Liam is Harry's closest friend. He knew Niall, but not as long or as well as Harry did. Liam is always there for Harry. Chase was more of Liam's friend than Harry's, but Harry liked him. Chase was once in a band with a guy named Zayn, and a guy named Dylan. Liam and Harry had never met them before, but the band broke up because apparently Dylan was bad news, and Zayn moved to the U.S. Nobody really knows where Dylan went. He was in jail, but no one really knows where he is now.

__________

"So where exactly am I moving?" Louis asks his mom, while eating dinner.

"To London. A place called Holmes Chapel. I have everything arranged. There will be someone waiting for you at the airport and they'll drive you to your new apartment." Johanna said.

"Oh"

"Yeah, there is a boy your age living there with his sister. He seems nice. Maybe you could learn something from him"

"Mom, please. I'm not going there to make any friends. I have Z, and Pez"

"Yeah, and you have Dylan"

"MOM. DO NOT BRING HIM UP RIGHT NOW, OKAY!" Louis screams at Johanna and stomps up to his room.

Johanna puts her hands in her head, and lets out a huge sigh. Meanwhile, Louis' in his room, laying on his bed. He pulled out a cigarette and lit it with his new lighter. I can't believe I have to leave Z and Perrie. A boy my age, oh god, he's probably fat and ugly. I mean come on, a boy eighteen years old living with his sister, who is really nice? He's got to be ugly. Fat, and probably gets bullied a lot.

"He probably accidentally cut off his own dick!" Louis accidentally said out loud. He snickered at what he just said. That was so funny! Probably something that Dy...lan would say. His smile soon fades at the thought of Dylan. Dylan's bad news. But, what Louis didn't know is that he was slowly becoming Dylan.

"Louis! It's time to go" Johanna says.

Louis heads downstairs and meets his mom in the kitchen. They put on their shoes and walk out the door. Louis hopped in the passenger seat and took out his phone.

Louis: Bye Z! Lurrrve you!

Z: You need some mental help, smalls. I'll come visit you in England. By the way, where are you living?

Louis: Some place called Holmes Chapel?

Z: ACTUALLY? Bro, I used to live there!

Louis: Awesome!

Z: Yeah, that's when I was in that band, you know One Direction.

Louis: Oh yeah with ... Dylan.. and that Chase dude, right?

Z: Yeah. That's when Dylan began to go AWOL.

Louis: Sorry Z, but can we please not talk about him?

Z: Yeah, but you know you will eventually have to face him.

Louis: I know but I have to go now bye!

Louis then turns off his phone, and gets out of the car and grabs his bags from the back seat. Johanna helps him, and they enter the airport. Louis got on his plane after saying bye to Johanna. He had a two hour flight ahead of him. He put in his headphones and falls asleep.

__________

Harry was waiting patiently for Louis to enter the doors of the apartment. He looks eagerly at Gemma. Gemma just shrugs at Harry as if reading his thoughts. The door opens and Harry looks up. It was just their other neighbor. Harry looks down again. Just as he peers down at his shoes, the door is opening again. He looks up and sees a very mysterious, dark looking man staring back. He has eyeliner on, dark clothes, and dark hair. He looks mad, but Harry could see that beneath all of that, his eyes hold a different story. His eyes are bright and promising. Although, the outside look at Louis Tomlinson kind of scares Harry.

"Um Hi. I'm Gemma and this is my brother Harry. We are neighbors I guess now, and uh yeah if you need anything, we can help you," Gemma says.

Louis rolls his eyes. Secretly though, he found Harry and his sister interesting.

Harry follows his sister to go shake the mans hand. He kept his eyes on Louis and didn't see where he was going. He trips on a flower pot and almost falls.

"Oops! I'm Harry, I hope we can be good friends!"

"Hi. Louis. Listen I'm not here to make any friends. I have my own friends back home''

"Come on, Gem. Lets go back inside," Harry says staring at Louis.

"Wait!" Louis yells.

Harry turns back to Louis with confusion on his face.

"I'm sorry, its just I haven't really had good friendships in the past. I only have one true friend. It'd be nice to be friends" Louis adds.

Harry smiles. I knew he would come around. Louis frowns. How does he get to me already? I just met the man.

"Would you like to come over for dinner? We are having tacos." Harry suggests.

"Um, no thanks I already ate" Louis replied.

"How about watch some T.V with us?" Harry is determined. 

"Alright!" Louis agrees.

"Just let me go get settled in first," Louis responds.

"Oh, right. Would you like some help?"

"Only if you're not busy"

Harry and Louis both grin.

Harry liked Louis. He knew that being friends would be alright. But anything more than friends was a bad idea. Louis was surprised when he first saw Harry. Harry was fit, tan, tall, fit, and very very handsome, also fit. Louis new he wanted to be with Harry. That would not be a good idea though. In the end, someone always gets hurt, and that person in this case would be Harry. Louis always hurts people, even when he doesn't mean it. He doesn't wan to Harry. 

Louis and Harry enter Louis' new apartment. They both look around the one bedroom, bathroom and living room house.

"Well, it's not too small," Louis said with a nod of approval.

"Yes, very cute and cozy." Harry agrees.

They both start to unpack Louis' things. Harry notices that he doesn't have blankets, pillows, a bed or food.

"So... Um.. Where are you sleeping tonight?" Harry asks shyly.

"Here of course!"

"Oh, well it's just... you have nothing to sleep on, or with and you have no food"

"Oh, yeah well, I can manage"

"Are you sure? Because you can stay with Gemma and I"

"You sure?" Louis asks.

"Yeah, I mean, Gemma won't mind"

So, Harry and Louis went back to Harry's to watch some TV. Gemma came and watched, too for a little bit, but then went back to her room. They were just getting to their seventh episode of Fresh Prince of Bel-Air, when Harry's stomach growled.

"I'm gonna make a taco, you want one?" Harry asks.

"No thanks"

"Mkay"

Harry goes into the kitchen, giving Louis a little privacy, so he calls Zayn.

"Hello mate? Yeah, yeah its alright. Well, there's a boy here named Harry, who lives here. He's incredibly cute, and I'm staying over night at his house with his sister. No, no I won't. I cant, or I'll die. Hell no I'm not calling him! Who knows? He might be in jail! No, I don't know. Oh yeah, him well, he is very charming. Cute, curly hair, dimples, green eyes that sparkle like emeralds. No, he's not like me. He's normal. No black, no tattoos or piercings. Oh Z! He's so adorable, and so handsome! He's tan and tall too. Yes, I know I can't. I don't want to hurt him. Okay, yeah. Got to go, Z, he's coming back"

Louis quickly hangs up the phone as Harry enters the room.

"Who was that?"

"Oh, my friend Z from back home"

"Oh my God. This is simply the best taco I have ever had," Harry smiles.

"Can I try a bite?" Louis asks.

"Yeah. Here"

Louis takes a bite of Harry's taco, then they both smile at each other, obviously both thinking the same thing, but too embarrassed to admit it. Louis gives Harry's taco a nod of approval as Gemma walks back into the room.

"Where are you guys sleeping tonight?" she asks, obviously tired and ready for bed.

"I am not sure" Harry replies.

"You two can have my room, and I'll sleep on the couch"

"Okay"

Harry doesn't want to argue with Gemma.

"But you have to go now, because I'm going to bed"

"Kay"

The pair walk into Gemma's room which smells of perfume and chocolate. Harry collapses on the bed.

"I'm tired"

"Me too" Louis agrees.

"Well, I'm goin' to bed"

"Okay, same"

Harry and Louis both get into the bed and try to fall asleep, but neither of them can. Louis can feel Harry's hot breath on his face.

"I heard your conversation on the phone by the way. The one with 'Z' "

Louis gulps and his breaths quickens.

"Oh really? How much of it?" He spits out.

"All of it"

"Oh"

"So you think I'm cute, hey?" Harry nudges Louis' side

"Um..... Yeah, extremely cute" Louis chokes out.

Harry leanes over and kissed Louis.

"Woah, what are you doing?" Louis asks breathless. Harry's kiss melted him. He liked it. Loved it, actually.

"Well, I thought. Never mind. I'm sorry"

"It's fine"

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, it's totally okay"

"Why don't we just talk about something else," Louis adds.

"Okay, like what?"

"Tell me about yourself"

"Oh, well my name is Harry Edward Styles. I'm eighteen. My parents divorced when I was six. I don't have many friends. Just Liam, and Chase. I had one BEST friend, Niall, but.... you know all friendships must come to an end" It's too hard for Harry to talk about it.

"Oh come on Harry Styles. You've had more friends than that!" Louis argues.

"Well, that one friend, Liam and I are friends with, Chase, right? Well, Chase was once in a band called One Direction with a dude named Zayn and a dude named Dylan"

Louis' mouth dropped so far down it was reaching the ground.

"Wha-what?" He asks. A loss for words.

"Chase, Zayn, and Dylan, they were my friends until Zayn had to move to the states and Dylan went psycho," Harry explained nonchalant.

"No way. Like Chase Larson, Zayn Malik, and Dylan Garcia?"

"Uh...yeah.. how do you know them?"

"Zayn is my best friend! The one I was on the phone with earlier. And Dylan.. I know him..." Louis trails off.

"That's crazy! So I guess you already know how psycho Dylan went?" Harry asks.

"Let's just say I know more than you do," Louis swiftly replies.

"Okay, now it's your turn. Tell me about yourself,"

"I'm too lazy. but maybe tomorrow or some other time," Replies a yawning Louis.

"Oh alright," Harry groans.

"Goodnight Harry Styles"

"Goodnight Louis...?"

"Tomlinson"

"Ah. Goodnight Louis Tomlinson"

"Sweet dreams Harry Styles"

And with that, Louis was out like a light. Not Harry though. Harry began to think. About Louis, obviously. He began to ask questions in his mind. Questions like 'Why is he so mysterious?' and 'How does he know Dylan so well?" Billions of questions bobbled around in Harry's mind, poking at his brain; about the mysterious boy sleeping next to him. He knew that someday, he would squeeze the truth out of him. Harry felt his eyelids get heavier, and heavier the more he thought. He finally put his thoughts away for some other time. Harry leans closer to Louis. He gently kissed Louis on the forehead.

"Sweet dreams Louis Tomlinson"

__________

10 DAYS LATER

Louis had been avoiding Harry for the past week. He spent three nights at Harry's, then randomly decided not to talk to him at school. Harry does not understand. Louis would sit with him, Liam and Chase at lunch, but avoid Harry. Harry was getting tired of it. They were all sitting outside eating lunch one day, Louis and Chase talking away, and Harry and Liam chatting.

"So Louis, do you want to come over after school?" Harry blurted out.

"Um, yeah I guess so. Sure, actually. Yeah, it'll be fun!" Louis responded.

Harry nodded his head in confusion. He didn't understand anything about Louis. At first, he wanted to understand Louis, but now he doesn't think its such a good idea.

Louis agreed to the idea of going to Harry's. He needed to explain a few things. The real reason he was ignoring Harry was because of Louis' past. Louis spent the first sixteen years of his life with the wrong people. At first, it was Dylan and Zayn inviting him over to drink, and occasionally do weed. But then it got worse, Zayn left, promised to never take weed again. He tried to take Louis with him. Zayn always wanted the best for Louis, but back then, Louis couldn't see that. Anyway, Dylan got worse, and Louis followed. Going to parties every night, getting drunk, banging a new girl every night. He got into some pretty crazy shit with Dylan. Zayn even tried to save him, but Louis wouldn't listen. And, of course, Zayn was right, and finally Louis realized that.

Harry was just walking home with Liam and Chase, when Louis ran up to them.

"Hello Harry Styles!" Louis said excitedly.

"Louis Tomlinson," Harry replied with a nod.

A frown appeared on Louis' lips, but he never said anything. The rest of them walked in silence the entire way. Soon, Liam and Chase were gone, and Harry and Louis were stuck with each other. They walked in an awkward silence. Louis was trying to speak, but it just wouldn't come out, meanwhile, Harry kicked a stone trying to avoid all conversation. They both squinted their eyes to stare into the sunlight ahead of them. Louis didn't want to get to Harry's, he loved walking, and with Harry he would walk forever. Harry, on the other hand wanted to avoid Louis as much as possible and get to his house, so he could lock himself in his room. well, Gemma's room. They arrived at their apartment as Louis sighed.

"You're coming with me to my apartment right? Harry asked.

"Yup!" Louis cheered.

"Alright," Harry agreed as they walked up the stairs to his apartment.

Harry sighed once again, all he wanted to do was sleep. Louis looked up at him curiously, biting his bottom lip. He pondered over whether or not he should talk to Harry. Harry noticed the boys eyes on him, so he kept his eyes down.

"Okay, what's wrong Harry Styles?"

"Nothing" Harry mumbled.

Louis rolled his eyes at his response.

"Mhm. I'm sure"

This was the last straw for Harry. He was about to snap. Louis looked at him. Harry saw his cyan eyes staring at him with eagerness and sass. This ticked Harry off even more.

"What's wrong? Well, hmm, lets see. I invite you over and be nice and help you around school. I let you hang with me and my friends. I am so nice to you, and how do you repay me? You ignore me at school, and then act like nothing changed. I JUST WANTED TO BE FRIENDS!" Harry screamed.

"I wanted to be friends too," Louis responded.

"Well you didn't show it very well!"

"Oh! And you did?"

"At least I tried," Harry said with tears welling up in his eyes. Suddenly Louis felt terrible for what he did.

"Hazza I'm so sorry," Louis said grabbing Harry's hands in his.

"You lost your right to call me that" Harry replied choking on a few words.

"Harry. I'm so sorry I promise I-"

"Your promises mean nothing to me. Just go," Harry croaked.

Without another word, Louis nodded his head and walked out the door to his apartment. He put on his favorite pair of board shorts and a classic black T-Shirt. He needed to clear his mind so he got his headphones and cranked the music. He left his apartment and started a calming jog. He didn't know where he was going, but he didn't care. After his playlist was over, he looked up from his shoes and saw that the sun was just starting to go down. He looked at the time on his phone and realized he had been running for three hours. He had absolutely no energy left in him. The more he thought about how far he ran, the more out of breath he became.

"Louis? Is that you Louis Tomlinson?" A familiar voice called out.

Louis slowly turned around to face him.

"Dylan? Oh, shit. What the hell are you doing here?" Louis spat out.

Dylan took a long swig of the cigar he had in his mouth and threw it at Louis. He blew out the smoke and smiled at Louis.

"I just wanted to visit my boyfriend! You do remember that we are in a relationship, right?" Dylan asked.

"How could I forget?" Louis said sarcastically.

"Good!" Dylan said walking over to Louis.

Louis took a few steps backwards but then stopped.

"Who are they?" Louis asked nodding his head behind the tall thin man to the guys behind him.

"Well this here is my squad. This is Jimmy, Luke, Jacob and some man I woke up next to this morning," Dylan replied as if it were no big deal.

"I'm Harry," The boy replied.

Louis looked at the man and he thought of his Harry. He needed to do something for him. Louis started running back to where he came from.

"Where do you think you are going?" Dylan questioned getting in front of Louis. Before he gave a chance for Louis to answer, Louis was being pushed to the ground. Kicked, punched, bleeding, and unconscious was how Gemma found him. she was on her way home from work when she saw five guys beating up another. She stopped to see who it was, and saw Louis. She picked him up as the guys ran away. They soon arrived at Gemma and Harry's apartment and Gemma took Louis in as he began to wake up. Gemma screamed for Harry as she put Louis on the table. Harry walked out in just his pajama pants with tear-stained eyes.

"Oh my!" Harry said covering his mouth with his hands.

Louis was fully awake when he heard the sound of Harry's words.

"Who did this?" Harry asked.

All Louis could manage to say was "Zayn".

"Zayn did this?" Harry asked frustrated.

"NO!" Louis choked out.

"It was Dylan. Please call Zayn," Louis cried.

Harry looked at Louis and nodded going to the phone. He dialed Zayn's number and the phone rang three times before a woman answered.

"Hello?" She asked.

"Hi, this is Harry Styles. Who is this?"

"I'm Perrie"

"Oh, hi Perrie can I talk to Zayn please. It's Louis, he's in trouble"

Harry looked at Louis then at Gemma who was rubbing his bloody face with a cloth. Soon, he heard a male coming to the phone.

"Hello?" Zayn asked, sounding as if he had just woken up.

"Hi Zayn, it's Harry Styles, I don't know if you remember me but I'm a friend of Louis' and-"

"Just get on with it Styles," Louis said from on the table.

Harry continued. "And he's in trouble. Dylan did something to him, and he wanted me to call you" Harry looked back at Louis and handed him the phone, but Louis rejected it.

"I'll tell you what to tell Zayn," Louis coughed.

"Hi Zayn? Yeah it's Harry again, he just wanted me to talk to you. He says that he doesn't know where Dylan is, but you should watch out for him. Dylan is angry. Louis says you know what happened last time and that can't happen again. Maybe you should see if it's alright if you and Perrie can stay at Jade's for a few weeks," Harry finished.

"Thanks Harry, and tell Smalls that we will be okay," Zayn says before hanging up the phone.

Harry turned back to Louis and started to help Gemma.

"Louis, this is bad," Harry complained.

Louis and Gemma both nodded in unison.

"Seriously, you have blood everywhere, your arms and legs and stomach are already bruising. You have cigarette burns all over," Harry frowned.

"I'm fine Styles," Louis laughed.

"Are you still mad at me?" Harry shyly asked, seriously.

"Of course not. I never was Harry"

"But you ignored me for more than week," Harry protested.

"I just didn't want you to think I was stupid," Louis lied.

"I'll just leave you two alone. Louis are you good?" Gemma asked as she exited the kitchen.

"Yeah I'm okay. Thanks," Louis smiled.

"That is not a good enough answer. I thought we were going to be good friends, maybe even more than that!" Harry burst out.

"Fine. I didn't want to hurt you. I'm very fond of you, and I fancy you very much," Louis stated.

"I-me-too-same" Harry stuttered.

"But, If I got involved with you, it would not be good for anyone. I eventually would end up hurting you, and Dylan would find out and he would probably kill me, and he would hurt Zayn and Perrie," Louis finished.

"Louis, all relationships go through rough patches. We can do this together. And Dylan, I can protect you from him," Harry replied.

"Thanks, but you don't know what Dylan is capable of," Louis responded.

"Why? Why did he do this to you? Why does he hate you?" Harry questioned.

"He doesn't hate me, he loves me. He just doesn't show it very well. When I lived in the states, Dylan, Zayn and I all got into some pretty crazy shit. I'm pretty sure there was three weeks straight that I went every night fucking somebody different every time. It didn't matter if it was a girl or a boy, I just wanted to feel something. And it worked, for a while I was happy. Well I guess satisfied, back then I didn't really know what happy was. But now that I've found you I know I'm happy. But the thing is, Dylan won't stop. He still thinks we're in a relationship. He asked me out about a year ago, and I said yes because he was popular and I wanted to be as well. It was fun at first but then he became to over protective of me. When we were at parties, he wouldn't let me talk to any guys. And when girls became slutty around me, Dylan would make up an excuse to get me to leave them. Usually he would ask me to go get a beer for him and then he would talk to the girl, but I never heard what he was saying. I was always to scared to break up with him because I knew he would do anything to hurt anyone that got in his path. One time, I told him we needed a break to figure things out, he went to Zayn and Perrie's flat and lit it on fire. He burned all of their things, including one of Perrie's dolls that she got from her grandmother, who passed away a week before," Louis said seriously.

"Wow. Why would he do that? Why would you even be friends with someone like that? Hell, why would you date someone like that?" Harry questioned.

"Enough with the questions Styles!" Louis half-shouted.

"Sorry," Harry pouted.

Louis felt bad, but he didn't want to say anything and make it awkward, so he just ignored Harry.

"Louis?"

"Yeah?"

"Does Dylan know who I am? Will he hurt me?" Harry said looking at Louis' body on the table which looked so weak.

"I don't think so," Louis cringed at the idea of anyone hurting his Harry.

"Good!" Harry said confidently.

"Hazza, you still have to be careful around Dylan," Louis warned.

"Lou, I don't even know what he looks like"

"First off, don't call me Lou, and second-here"

Louis shoved his phone into Harry's face, showing a picture of Louis, and a tall, thin boy with a blonde quiff. In the picture, Louis was holding a beer, and kissing the boys cheek. Dylan was holding the camera, and smiling with a lit cigar dangling from his teeth.

"Awe, cute photo!" Harry joked, a grin smeared all over his charming face.

"Shut up Styles," Louis tried to be serious, but failed. They both started giggling.

"You're cute when you laugh," Louis smiles.

Harry could feel his face getting hotter. Louis was so adorable, he couldn't believe Louis liked him back.

"Yeah? So are you," Harry agreed.

They both started giggling even more, and soon Harry found it hard to breathe, he was laughing so hard. Louis' eyes started watering.

"I caaaan't ......... breathe!" Harry said while taking a deep breath in, still laughing.

"Me-me either!" Louis crackled.

"Now kiss me you fool!" Harry laughed.

Louis was surprised, but didn't hesitate. Soon, Louis' lips gently rubbed against Harry's. There were fireworks everywhere. Just then, the door opened. Neither Louis or Harry bothered to get it though. Louis was being drug away from Harry in an instant. Harry opened his eyes to see someone pulling Louis by the collar of his shirt out of the door. He didn't see who it was, but he had to find him. Harry quickly ran out the door, but they were gone. He hurried up the stairs and looked around, but no sign of them anywhere. He had checked the entire building, and the area, but breathless Harry could not find his Louis anywhere.

 

__________

 

"Where are you taking me?" Louis asked bitterly.

"We are going to a party!" Replied an excited Dylan.

"No"

"What did you just say to me?"

"I said No"

Dylan threw a hard punch at Louis' face.

"We are going to the damn party, okay?"

"Okay," Louis yelped.

Dylan smirked at Louis, and put him in his car. Dylan walked around to the other side and got in as well.

"How did you find me?" Louis asked angrily.

"I have my ways"

"Dylan, tell me or I'll....um.... I'll break up with you!"

"Don't be silly Louis"

"DYLAN, I'M NOT FUCKING KIDDING!" Louis yelled.

"Fine, Zayn told me!" Dylan smiled.

"He didn't!" Louis replied in shock.

"Mhmmmm" Dylan said as if he had triumphed.

"I know Zayn, and he would never do that to me," Louis wailed. He pulled out his phone, and sent some texts.

Louis: Zayn! Please tell me you did not tell Dylan where I was.

Louis: Zayn Please!!

Zayn: Relax! It wasn't me...

Louis: Help.....

Zayn: Louis?

Louis: Who told him?

Zayn: IDK. I think it was your mom???

_______

Louis: Help.....

Harry: LOUIS! Where are you? Are you okay?

Louis: I'm fine, but Dylan took me and is taking me to a party... I don't want to go.

Harry: Where is the party?

Louis read Harry's last message, and realised he didn't know the answer either.

"Where are we going Dyl?" He asked trying to sound sweet.

"It's at my friend Michael's house," Dylan replied.

Louis: It's at some dude named Michael's house...

Harry: Oh! I know who that is! I'll be there soon my love.

Louis: Keep a low profile, Dylan can't know that we know each other.

Harry: Okay

 

__________

Harry grabbed his keys and ran out the door, just as Gemma walked in. She looked rather confused, but Harry had no time to explain. He arrived at the party quite quickly, and let himself in. He wandered around for at least 20 minutes looking for Louis. A few people gave him weird looks, and he realised he was wearing sweats, a muscle shirt, and a beanie. He shook the thought away, and looked some more for Louis. He reached the kitchen, and saw Louis and Dylan kissing by the counter. Harry walked passed them and pinched Louis' butt so he knew that Harry was there. Louis jumped at the unexpected butt pinch.

"What's wrong babe?" Dylan questioned, pulling away from the kiss.

Louis turned around and saw Harry taking a sip of what Louis thought was beer. He was just across the room, and had an eye on them. Louis winked at Harry, and Harry smiled, holding the red plastic cup up to his face. Louis turned back to Dylan.

"Nothing, I'm fine," He replied.

"Okay, Lets go into the living room," Dylan said, taking Louis hand, and dragging him there.

Harry followed them, keeping his distance. Dylan and Louis sat on the couch together, and Harry sat alone in the corner.

"I'm going to get us another drink, okay?" Dylan said standing up.

"Yeah"

Dylan left the room and Harry rushed over to Louis. They grabbed hands, and gave a quick little kiss.

"I'm right here if you need me, and don't worry I will not allow you to be alone with Dylan," Harry re-assured him.

Louis nodded "I love you"

"I lov-" was all Harry could say before Dylan came back, and Harry rushed back to his corner.

Dylan and Louis just sat there for what felt like hours, so Harry started playing on his phone. A few guys and a few girls tried to talk to him, but he just ignored them. But he was interrupted when Michael stood up on his coffee table and announced that a game of 'Spin the Bottle' would be starting soon. Everyone cheered, and Harry noticed Dylan and Louis join the circle. Louis looked at Harry, his eyes pleading Harry to join the circle, and even though he didn't want to, Harry joined, for his Louis. Harry overheard Louis talking to Dylan.

"Hey babe, we shouldn't sit beside each other, so we have better chances of getting each other," Louis shouted.

"Good idea" Dylan responded moving away from Louis.

Louis looked at Harry and mouthed the words "You look nice"

Harry smiled and shook his head.

A girl with short blonde hair, started the game. The bottle landed on some guy with huge glasses. They quickly kissed and got it over with. The game kept on going, keeping both Louis and Harry on their toes, but nothing happened yet. Next it was Louis' turn and he spun the bottle and it landed on a girl that was very quiet. She was actually in one of Harry's classes and her name was Sam. Harry liked her a lot, she was nice. Louis looked at Dylan, then Harry, and Harry gave Louis a nod, and Louis then kissed Sam. Harry didn't mind because he knew Louis didn't like Sam, or any other girl. Next up was Harry's old crush, Ashton, who pretended to like Harry and asked him out on a date, but stood him up. He spun the bottle very violently, and of course, it landed on Harry. Harry sighed, as did Ashton.

"Do I seriously have to kiss that twat?" Ashton asked, laughing at his own joke. Harry frowned, and looked at Louis and sighed again.

"It's the rules, Ash" Michael replied.

Harry and Ashton crawled towards each other like little kids, and quickly pecked each other. The game went on a little longer, and eventually it became Dylan's turn. Eagerly, he spun the bottle, and to Louis' dismay, it landed on Harry.

"Shit!" Louis screamed.

Everyone looked at him with surprised looks on their faces. He instantly covered his mouth.

"Who even is that?" Someone whispered.

"Oh that's Louis Tomlinson. He's friends with Harry or something," Another answered.

"Who is Harry?" Dylan questioned.

"Oh um Harry? No I don't know him, he umm lives in the same apartment building as I do is all. I've never talked to him, but he's the guy you are about to kiss," Louis replied.

"Oh well that's okay. He's hot!" Dylan laughed.

Harry's face turned completely red. He went over to Dylan to kiss him, he gave a little peck, like he did to Ashton, but Dylan started snogging poor little Harry's face off. Harry looked like a helpless little kitten being attacked by a savage dog.

"Dylan! STOP!" Louis shouted.

Dylan pulled away from Harry, and Harry went back to his spot.

"Why?" Dylan asked.

"Um because we're dating, and you're making out with my neighbor"

"Oh yeah"

"I'm leaving" Louis announced.

"Poor Louis you don't have a ride," Dylan smirked.

"I'm leaving as well, and I'll drive you Louis," Harry suggested.

Dylan rolled his eyes, and grunted.

"Lets go Louis Tomlinson," Harry shouted.

Harry and Louis both ran to Harry's car and sat in it for a good 20 minutes before Harry started the car.

"Are you okay?" Louis asked.

"Yeah, I'm good. But I was gonna ask you the same question"

"Um, well, I'm good, but Dylan ate my face" Harry joked.

"Yeah, I saw that. He's a dick"

"Yeah, he is. You should break up with him"

"I will sometime. Okay? Only for you Harry"

Harry gave Louis a smile, and pulled out his phone.

"Who are you talking to?

"Gemma"

"oh"

Harry put down his phone, and left Michael's house. There was an awkward silence for half of the drive until Harry broke it.

"Are you drunk?"

"No"

"Are you sure?"

"No"

"Okay"

And then it was back to being awkward. Harry couldn't stand it anymore.

"Um...what time is it?"

"Like 3 I think"

"Are you okay?"

"yeah why wouldn't I be?"

"Dylan... took you to a party you didn't want to be at?"

"Oh yeah I forgot about that.......Harry?"

"Yeah?"

"What was so bad about kissing that Ashton dude?"

"It's just that well... Him and Niall never really got along... and I'll tell you later"

"Who's Niall?"

"Oh...um he's the guy that is in the picture of me and him on the fridge"

"Okay... but who is he?"

"I don't want to talk about it, okay?"

"fine," Louis scoffed.

"Please don't be mad at me, okay? I promise I'll tell you tomorrow," Harry said while pulling up to the apartment building.

"I'm not mad," Louis pouted while slamming the car door and rushing into his apartment.

Harry sighed and went to his own apartment.

Gemma was waiting inside for them. Harry entered the room an tried to hold back his tears.

"Where's Louis?" She asked.

Harry let his tears flow now as Gemma tightly embraced him in a hug.

"We-e had a fight"

"It's okay. It won't last long, I promise Harry. Everything will turn out fine," Gemma replied brushing her fingers through Harry's hair.

Harry gave a little hic-cup and sniffled.

"Lets get you to bed, yeah?"

Harry nodded and they walked to Gemma's room.

"I'll sleep on the couch tonight," Gemma smiled.

Harry was having a hard time sleeping, but finally his eyes closed and he was just starting to nod off. Then his phone buzzed. Harry groaned.

__________

Louis had just finished crying. He didn't want to be mad at Harry, but his emotions spoke louder than his thoughts. He tried sleeping, but couldn't. He tried everything from counting sheep, to taking sleeping pills. An hour has past now and nothing will work. He grabbed his phone and texted Harry.

Louis: Can't sleep :(

He waited for a reply, but none came. He heard his door open, and looked up scared. But it was just Harry. He collapsed on Louis' bed, and snuggled closely to Louis.

"It's okay. I'm here now. Go to sleep, babe"

Louis smiled and soon the darkness took over him.

__________

Harry was up in the kitchen making a wonderful breakfast. Eggs, toast, bacon, pancakes, and fruit. He put it on two plates and filled up four cups. Two of orange juice, and two of ice cold water. He made sure everything was perfect, before waking Louis up. He went in the room, and ran his long fingers through Louis' messy hair.

"Wake up, Louieeee!" He smiled.

Louis eyes flickered open, and he returned the smile to Harry.

"What's that smell?"

"I made you breakfast"

"Aweh Haz"

Harry gave a shy smile, and they walked into the kitchen, holding hands.

"Harry it looks wonderful!" Louis cried.

They sat down and started eating away. Harry sat for a minute watching Louis eat.

"What?" Louis asked rubbing his face with a napkin.

"My parents split up when I was seven, and the only one who was truly there for me -besides Gemma- was Niall. Niall had been my best friend since we were four years old. We did everything together, and I loved him more than I loved myself. He helped me come out to my other friends, and there's so many other things he has helped me with. He would advise me and he taught me amazing things, but could be hilarious and enjoy a laugh all at the same time. God I loved him, Louis. You know? He was like something that I needed to survive. Anyway, last year, on April 24th, I invited him over to go mini-golfing. He was so excited. He was just coming up the road and some drunk driver ran through a red light and hit him straight on. It was the hardest thing in my life. And the h-hardest thing was that I heard the crash from my house. I IGNORED IT. MY BEST FRIEND IN THE ENTIRE WORLD HAD JUST DIED AND I IGNORED IT. I knew it was all my fault when his mum called me about an hour later. Anyway, I had this crush on a boy named Ashton -You saw him at the party- and Niall told me not to fall for him, but I didn't listen. I was head over heals for Ashton. So I started texting him. Finally he asked me out and I was the happiest man alive. I was uber excited because I'd never been on a date before. It was the first time we'd said "I love you". I was sitting at the park and he texted me 'I'm on my way! I love you' And then he stood me up. I waited for two hours. I texted him a frowny face and he replied with: Hahaha You thought I would go on a date with you?! I'm not gay scum! I never liked you Harry.... It broke my heart. I cried the entire night. The next day at school, everyone made fun of me," Harry finished.

"Harry... I can't even imagine what you have gone through. Just know that I'm here for you, okay?"

"I love you Louis"

"I love you to Harry"

Harry then held up a finger and left the room, coming back a few minutes later. He sat next to Louis and took out his Polaroid camera. Harry looked through the lens, a clear image of the boy eating his food.

"Perfect," He said right before he pressed his finger down. The camera gave a little click and printed off the picture. Harry looked at it smirking. He got up again without another word, but this time Louis followed him. Harry left Louis' apartment, went down the stairs, 'round the corner and to his and Gemma's. Louis followed. Harry softly kissed Gemma on the forehead, who was still sound asleep. Harry walked passed the kitchen into Gemma's room, to her closet. The sign that was hung on the door said 'Harry'. Although Louis didn't know what was in it, he was familiar with it. Harry opened the door just slightly, and looked back to Louis.

"Don't look, please"

Louis turned away and started playing with some of Gemma's necklaces. Harry went in the room, closing the door behind him and turning on the light. He wrote something down on the picture, and hung it up on a string, next to many more polaroid pictures. He then left the room, turning off the light and meeting Louis. Louis could tell by Harry's face that he was doing something private and meaningful, so he didn't ask. Harry left the room, grabbed some money off of the table, and grabbed a bag. He looked as if he had somewhere to be, yet he never said anything to Louis.

"Can I please come with you?"

"Ballet practice..."

"I want to"

Harry's face lit up like a firework.

"Yeah, sure. I'd like that" He sweetly replied.

They walked out the door and walked to the ballet studio. Harry was jumping in puddles, and stopping to pick flowers and dance around. Louis just snickered at him and threw rocks at puddles in the ditches.

"Don't you just love spring!" Harry said as more of a statement than a question.

"I love how excited you get in spring"

Harry took out his polaroid once more and took a picture of the view, making sure to get the sunrise, flowers, and a body of water. Next, he aimed the camera at him, and signaled for Louis to join him. The picture was perfect, both Louis and Harry smiling, and a beautiful light blue, purple, and pink sky behind them.

"Why did you suddenly become so interested in taking pictures?" Louis questioned.

"I always have, I just had to see if you were worthy of my Polaroid camera," Harry replied.

"Why polaroid?"

"Because its so simple, and modern, its the best type of picture out there. It stole my heart the first time I saw it"

Louis nodded.

"It's beautiful!" He said while holding the photo in his hands.

"It is"

__________

Louis smiled at Harry and made funny faces at him. Harry couldn't help but get cracked up and laugh.

"Mr. Styles, improve your posture," The lady instructing the ballet lesson hissed.

Louis then stopped pulling faces, because he didn't want to get Harry in trouble, but he couldn't stop smiling. Louis looked at the time, it was 9:42am. The class would soon be over. He looked at Harry's bag and took out the camera. He took a picture of Harry doing an amazing pose, and Harry didn't even realize. After the lesson, they took their time walking back. When they reached the apartment building, Louis was about to walk into Harry's apartment, but Harry directed him to his own.

"I'll be right over," He said taking his stuff back to his. He then walked in on Louis cleaning up the dishes, and putting everything away.

"Today should be a lazy day," Harry muttered.

Louis agreed, and just like that, it was indeed one of the lazier days they've spent together. They just layed there, Louis' arms wrapped around Harry.

 

__________

 

"C'mon c'mon! Let's go for a walk!" Harry pleaded Louis, tugging on his shirt sleeve like a five-year-old.

"Harry Styles, it's midnight," Louis replied lazily.

"Pleeeeeeeeeeeease?" Harry begged.

"Yeah, lets go" 

"Yay!"

Louis rolled his eyes but followed Harry outside. It was a nice night out, a little humid. No rain. A warm breeze brushed against Louis' shirtless body. Harry was so happy, he seemed to light up the dark streets. Harry ran like a little kid across the street, past the park, and around a big hill. Louis had to run with him to keep up. 

"Where are you going?" Louis asked hesitantly.

"It's my favorite spot in town, come along"

Harry led Louis to a spot that had a jog path leading through it, with a body of water straight ahead, and a park bench sat in front of it. Harry took a deep breath in, and then sighed. 

"I-I love the birds, and the flowers, even the air, and how it's surrounded by trees, the water, the hill. This spot is perfect. Nobody even knows about it, I used to come here all the time, and no one would be here. Sure there were a few people who jogged by on the path, but i-it's mine. Not even Chase or Liam know about this," Harry whispered slowly, accent thick. 

Louis sat on the bench, and watched Harry roll down the hills.

"Sometimes I question your maturity, Styles!'' Louis laughed. 

Harry stood up, giggling. He took a long breath in and Louis thought he was going to die. Harry started running, and Louis followed. He stopped at little blue flowers.

"They're forget-me-nots," Louis said, remembering reading a book about them in the US.

"They're my favorite!" Harry shouted. 

Louis bent down, and plucked one. He looked carefully at it, then placed it in Harry's hair. Harry leaned in and gently kissed Louis. Then he ran back to the bench. 

"Look it's a mallard!" Harry said excitedly.

"Yeah, calm down nature boy," Louis joked. 

"I have to get a photo!"

Harry and Louis ran back to the apartment and got Harry's polaroid camera. They quickly ran back. But by the time they got back, the bird was gone. Harry made a pouty face and slumped against the park bench. Louis sat next to him, and comforted him. Harry fell asleep, resting on Louis' shoulder and Louis didn't have the heart to wake him up. He looked peaceful and at ease. An hour had passed and Louis was bored out of his mind. He thought about having a smoke and a beer. Nah I can't. Harry doesn't drink or any of that crap and I can't hurt him. Another hour passed and Louis spotted the bird. The city lights were so perfect, it had a great light for taking a photo. Louis thought about taking it him self, but if he knew Harry, he knew that Harry would want to take it himself.

"Hazza darling, there's your bird," Louis said quietly, rubbing his leg.

Harry slowly opened his eyes and took a polaroid of it.

"Hey do you want to head back to the house now? It's already 2:30 in the morning," Louis whispered.

The wind blew through Harry's curly head, ruffling the flower Louis had put in before.

"Yeah, lets go"

They walked in silence the entire way back. When they entered the apartment building, Louis stopped at the door.

"Yours or mine?"

"Yours, if you don't mind. I don't want to wake Gemma, she has to work in the morning"

"Yes that's not a problem at all"

They walked up the stairs and found their way to the kitchen and just sat at the table, not doing anything.

"We should get to bed," Louis yawned.

"Oh but Louieeeee. I'm not tired anymore"

"Fine, love"

"Louis, make me some food"

"Harry, you know I can't cook"

"I don't care"

"Okay, but don't blame me if elephant shit tastes better"

Harry giggled to himself, while turning on the TV.

"What's on, Babycakes?" Louis asked from the kitchen.

"I'm just watching the Simpsons"

Louis started to laugh, but Harry just ignored him. After the episode was over, Louis brought in a plate to Harry.

"What did you make me?"

"Well it's the first meal I've ever cooked, and it's chicken, stuffed with mozzarella cheese, wrapped in parma ham with some home made mashed potato's"

"Wow, look at you go Tomlinson!"

__________

"Harry, please help me tomorrow?" Louis begged. They were out to dinner with Gemma.

"Yes I will, I promise"

"Okay, I'm nervous"

"Me too"

"Ya'll need to shut up about it," Gemma laughed.

"Yeah, it won't be that bad, Louis," Harry replied, trying to cheer him up.

"But it's my first day and I don't know if people are going to like me? What are they going to think of us?"

"It's our last year of school. It will soon be over, and it wont be that bad, you'll have me!"

"Okay whatever you say, Styles" Louis chuckled.

The waiter then came with their food.

"Fish sticks?" He asked. Louis raised his hand and the waiter handed the plate to him.

He l his focus back on to Harry. "They won't like me, what if nobody likes me?"

"I like you" Harry smiles sheepishly while running a hand through his curls, then coughing into his hand. "And Liam and Chase like you. You'll have lots of friends, Louis, because it's near impossible not to fall in love with you"

"You're so sappy"

"You love it"

"I do"

"You guys are fucking gross"

"Ah, maybe" Harry replies, leaning over the table and kissing Louis, "But you're just jealous Gems"

They eat dinner in silence, Harry rubbing Louis' leg for comfort under the table, both of them smiling stupidly at each other, and Gemma rolling her eyes at them. Harry's eyes brighten as he sees a mother and daughter come and sit beside them. He can't help but stare at them. The mother notices and smiles at Harry, and he smiles back.

"This is Lux, and I'm Lou," She gestures towards the beautiful baby girl, then herself.

"Hi Lou, Hi Lux, you look very pretty in your skirt! What a nice bow you have in your hair, it really compliments your eyes. You must have your mum's eyes, don't you?" Harry smiles.

Both Louis and Gemma burst out laughing. Harry's eyebrows knit together and he frowns. "What?"

"Harry, babies don't understand full sentences," Louis tells him while Gemma still laughs.

"Yeah and I'm pretty sure that's the fastest I've ever heard you speak"

"I-I don't speak...slow-okay, you know what? Just.. just never mind"

Lux begins to laugh along with Harry.

"I think she likes you!" Lou states.

Harry's eyes light up and his cheeks flush a crimson red. Steam from Harry's food rises up to his nose and he is reminded of the food. He slowly begins to take a bite. They sit silently enjoying their meals for a little while until Harry has a huge grin on his face and Harry looks at him with wonder.

"I have a surprise for you on Friday!" His voice booms.

"For me?" Louis asks

"Yeah"

"Oh Haz, you're sweet"

__________

 

"Thanks for breakfast Gems"

"Yeah thanks Gems," Louis agrees.

"No problem. You guys leaving now?"

"Yeah, right. Come on sweetcheeks. I'm so excited. School will be fun!" Harry says.

"Haz, you might want to put on a shirt first," Louis laughs.

Harry looks down and realises that he isn't in fact wearing a shirt. He grabs Louis by the hand, and throws an arm around his shoulders. They walk into Gemma's room and Harry grabs one of his shirts. Louis sits on the bed while Harry throws a shirt over his head. It is a green muscle shirt with the word 'PIZZA' on it in big black bold letters. Next, he slides a hand over his curls so the front is pulled back and he puts a snapback over it that reads 'DGK' Finally, to complete the look he puts on his shades.

"Wow. This a side of you that I've never seen before, Haz," Louis falls backwards on the bed.

"Do you hate it?" Harry asks with fear in his emerald eyes.

"No. I love it.... very sexy. I just love the sweet Harry look I know better"

"sexy, huh?" Harry asks, wriggling his eyebrows and a smirk playing at his pink lips. "I'm nothing compared to you, babe"

Louis looks down at what he is wearing. One of Harry's purple Jack Wills jumpers. Harry had given it to him a few weeks ago, it was quite large on him, so he had to roll up the sleeves. He also wore some grey jeans, that we're a little loose on him, well, compared to Harry's black, sinfully tight skinny jeans.

"Sexy!" He agreed with a nod.

"Gems! Come take a picture of Louis and me!"

Gemma came in the room and took Harry's Polaroid camera. she quickly snapped the picture. Harry scanned it, and took a blue sharpie out and wrote "First Day of School" on it, then underneath wrote "Gr.12, with Louis" Harry took it into his secret closet room, then they left. "Cheshire High School, Home Of the Renegades" was the sign in front of the school. Louis' breath hitched as they inched towards the doors.

"Do um...do the people here know you're...gay?"

"Yeah, I came out in the ninth grade"

"Oh well then. Do they treat you differently?"

"Of, course Louis, that's inevitable. Most are okay with it though. There's a few rude comments, but mostly nice. Are you not ready to like.. you know come out as gay yet?"

"Um.. bi, actually. And no I'm ready I want everyone to be jealous that I'm with you"

"Okay," Harry says, intertwining their fingers. "I'll walk you to the main office, we'll grab our schedules, and then I'll show you to your homeroom. Oh and I have a surprise for you today"

"Today? I thought that was Friday?" Louis inquires.

"Different surprise. But this one isn't really mine"

Louis opens his mouth to ask another question, but is stopped by Harry who walks into the doors. There are not many people there, because they're early. 

"Oh hi Harry! Wonderful to see you again! And you must be Louis Tomlinson! The new student. Glad to see you guys are close friends already," She looks at how closely they're standing.

"Um Yeah," Harry says, letting go of Louis' hand. "We need both of our schedules please"

As the lady - Mrs. Olsen - is finding their schedules for them Louis turns to Harry. "What was that about?" He whispers into Harry's ear. "This school. They're not- they don't really- ugh. It's not that they hate homosexuals or whatever but like they don't like support them either? They don't mind us touching but like if we- like kiss or whatever they tell us not to or whatever- I don't know. "Oh," Louis says, no longer a whisper.

"Here you are!" Mrs. Olsen smiles at them handing them to papers.

"I've got Mrs. Crozon for homeroom"

"Me too!" Harry smiles, "Okay so we have her for first and fourth. Who are the other three?" Louis steals a quick kiss from Harry before answering. No one saw except a girl who just smiled at them and kept walking.

"Mr. Peterson, Mr. Kiefer and Mrs. Leighton"

"Mm, Mr. Peterson is an asscrack, Mr. Kiefer is fun, but boring and Mrs. Leighton is my favorite teacher in this entire school. She's awesome." Harry tells him.

"Well at least I have her last period so I can end the day with her."

"Yeah, I uh- I have Mrs. Batuik, then Mr. Arbour and Mrs. Anderson."

"Should we go to Mrs. Crozon's room, love?"

"ye-yeah. let's go."

"Oh hi! you must be Louis. I'm Mrs. Crozon. I'll be teaching you 1st period English, and 4th period PE. You can take your seats anywhere, the class doesn't start for another 30 minutes," She smiled at Louis, then gave Harry a nod.

Harry and Louis picked a seat at the left side, third row from the front. Only two people could fit at it so they put their things on the table and went back down the stairs.

"Let's go outside and wait for Li and Chase." Harry suggests.

Louis smiles and nods. They go out the door and sit on the step. Harry pulls out his phone and texts Liam. Louis does the same with Zayn.

"Who are you talking to babycakes?" Louis asks raising an eyebrow and blocking the sum with one hand.

"Liam, he's almost here. And you?"

"Zayn. Apparently he has a surprise for me," Louis replies.

Harry's smile splits his face.

"Yeah, I forgot about that. He told me all about it. You're going to LOVE it!"

"Harry, you talked with Zayn?"

"Yes, we are good friends like you've become with Liam."

"I'm happy about that. That you and Zayn are friends. You- you're my two favourite people on this earth."

"yeah well I think your surprise is over there."

Louis knits his eyebrows and snaps his head over to where Harry's long rough finger was pointed.

He lets out a squeal and runs away from Harry towards Zayn and Perrie who are walking up the grass with backpacks on. Harry can hear Louis talking even though he's far away.

"So what are you doing here? Why are you wearing a backpack? How long are you staying?"

"Um, I'm doing grade 12 here with you and Haz. Perrie too. We're staying for as long as you want, Smalls."

Louis and Zayn hug as Harry and Liam approach them. Louis goes back to Harry, intertwining their fingers again.

"Okay, so I am Harry. This is Louis, Liam, Zayn and Perrie are Louis' friends."

Liam stops in his tracks at the sight of the beautiful man standing in front of him with his hand out to shake. Perfect bone structure- especially on his jaw and collar bones. He is very tan. He is tall, with a black quiff- styled perfectly. He has beautiful brown eyes that remind Liam of chocolate framed by black square glasses that fit his face perfectly. He is also tall and thin - clearly an angel- Liam's thoughts are interrupted by Harry bumping into him. Liam understands the message and smiles at the man.

"Right Hi, Zayn. I'm Liam. Is-erm- is Perrie your girlfriend?"

"uh- no. She's not. I am in fact gay."

"ooh, join the club!" Harry laughs.

"What about you Liam?" Zayn asks.

"No, I'm not gay but bi."

"Oh, well that is perfect because I'm almost positive you are the most beautiful human being on this earth!" Zayn smiles, accent thick when he speaks.

"Oh really? because I was sure you were," Liam replies.

Louis, Harry and Perrie just look at each other awkwardly as Zayn and Liam basically start eating each other's faces.

"ew, gross. don't do that where I can see," Perrie say's hiding her eyes.

Zayn and Liam stop and look at Harry who is waving at some girl.

"Hi Olivia!" He yells.

"Harry! It's been so long!" she says as they hug and Harry kisses her cheek.

"Olivia, this is my Louis."

Olivia raises her eyebrows as if she were impressed.

"Your Louis?" she asks emphasizing the word "your". "Well congratulations. I'm Olivia and I'm happy that Harry found someone," she laughs.

"Uh- hi, Olivia" Louis replies going to shake her hand but she hugs him instead.

"Liv, can you take a picture of all of us?"

"Yeah, of course!" comes her reply.

Louis laughs as Harry struggles to get his camera out.

"You brought your Polaroid camera? really?" Louis asks.

Harry just shrugs and smiles as everyone gets into position. Zayn and Liam stand beside each other. Louis and Harry do the same and Perrie lays across them as they hold her up. 

Olivia laughs. "Squad goals right there." 

Everyone laughs with the snap of the camera. 

Olivia hands the camera back to Harry. "I'd better get going."

Harry gives her another hug and she waves to everyone else. Harry takes out his blue sharpie and writes "Squad goals" on it.

"Lets go inside," Louis says.

Zayn, Perrie and Liam head out to find their schedules while Harry and Louis go back to Mrs. Crozon's room. There are more people there now. Harry recognizes a few people but doesn't say anything to them. They sit at the table they had picked out earlier. Harry takes off his sunglasses and smiles brightly Louis who returns it. Louis looks at his phone and sighs, class doesn't start for another ten minutes. A few people wave at Harry then give the heavily tattooed boy next to him a weird look. Louis doesn't get offended. Him and Harry just laugh it off together. One girl approaches them. She looks as if her and Harry are good friends. 

"Hey Harry, are you good, yeah? Is this your boyfriend?" she smiles gesturing towards Louis. 

Harry smiles widely.

"umm...no...He isn't. We're just really good friends. Uh..."

"Oh, too bad. You guys look like the two who could conquer the world."

Harry looked over at Louis and smiled but his smile soon faded when he saw the expression on Louis' face. He knew suddenly that Louis was mad when he said they weren't together. The bell rang not caring about the thoughts it had just interrupted. 

"Yes, hello class. I'm Mrs. Crozon and I'll be your teacher for 1st and 4th period. I hope you'll be on your best behavior and we will have some fun."

Louis rolls his eyes at Harry and Harry lets out a cackle laugh.

"Mr. Styles I hope we won't have a problem already, will we?" She responds, looking down through her glasses with one eyebrow raised.

"Erm, no"

"Good!"

The rest of the class goes by pretty fast. They didn't do anything, and soon Louis finds that he is on his own. He doesn't see Harry until next break when they are at their lockers.

"Will you come to the cafeteria with me to buy a snack?"

"I can't sorry," Harry replies, "But I'll see you at lunch, yeah?"

"Okay"

_____

(Lunch)

_____

"Hey Haz! What are we doing for lunch?"

"Oh actually plans changed, I have a meeting in the computer room for my photography activity. I'll see you soon babe, promise. I love you!" Harry says, while planting a quick kiss on the top of Louis' head and running down the hallway.

"Oh. Uh. I see. Love you too," Louis replies, knowing that Harry can't even hear him. He strides over to his locker, and grabs the lunch Harry had made him. He wanders around and finds himself outside the school sitting, back against the red brick wall, facing the football field. A sign that reads "Football tryouts today, tomorrow, and Wednesday" In big black letters interests him. Harry's already on the photography committee, so he might as well sign up for something. He finishes his sandwich just as someone walks up to him.

"Hi, I'm Stan. Are you all alone? Can I sit?" He asks.

"Um, yeah I guess so," Louis says sniffling, and trying not to sound mean.

"Mate, you alright?"

"Oh," Louis takes a deep breath in, "Yeah, I'm alright"

"Okay, can I ask you your name?"

"Louis"

"Nice to meet you, Louis"

"And you as well, Stan" Louis says, pulling his vibrating phone from his pocket. He holds one finger up to Stan, and answers his phone.

"Hazza? Yeah, I'm outside. By the football field, you'll see me, yeah. Okay see you soon. Love you too. Bye"

"Hazza? Is that like your girlfriend?" Stan asks.

"Oh, um no he's my.. uh friend" Louis looks down, remembering Harry's words from earlier. The words that hurt him so deeply, but it's not like Harry meant to do it. They aren't dating. They aren't. A large shadow soon covers the sun from beating down on him and he sees Harry standing over him. He pats the ground next to him and Harry sits down and wraps his arms around Louis' body.

"Hey sweetums, who's this?" He asks gesturing towards Stan.

"Oh, that's Stan, he saw me all alone, and decided to sit"

"Hi Stan, I'm Harry"

"Hi Harry, is it okay if I stay with you guys for a bit? I don't really have any other place to go"

"Yeah of course"

"Meeting got cancelled, it's after school now, " Harry informs Louis and Stan.

"Oh, so it's the same time as my football tryouts" 

"Really? I'm trying out for football too!" Stan winks at Louis.

__________

The first week of school went by in a flash. Harry and Louis barely had any time together, Harry being in photography club, Louis having football tryouts, Louis hanging out with his new friend Stan, and Harry with his new friend Xander, who was in most of his classes. By the weekend they had barely even seen each other at school. Throughout the week, they had moved all of Harry's things into Louis' apartment, he got his own key, too. But they still spend most of their time with Gemma. Louis was sitting on the couch watching 'Kenny vs Spenny' when Harry walked in.

"Hey lovey!" Harry said hanging up his coat.

"I made you some food, it's on the stove"

"Loueh, it's Friday," Harry said, shoving a piece of pancake in his mouth.

Louis knit his eyebrows in confusion. "What? Yeah I know, what's so significant about that?"

"I have a surprise for you remember? After I'm done eating I'll show you. Did you eat already?"

"Oh yeah I forgot, and yes I did"

Harry watches 'Kenny vs Spenny' contently while shoveling the remains of his food into his mouth. Louis watches as Harry eats. Louis finds Harry so beautiful and intriguing, and it's in this moment he knows he's become too attached.

"Let's go babe"

"Okay"

"Oh my- do you know who Halsey is?" Harry asks while driving.

"Who?"

"You need to listen to real music. That rap stuff is rubbish!"

Louis leans into Harry's side. "I love your accent. Okay, let's hear it!"

Harry puts his Halsey CD, and starts singing along to the music. Louis just laughs at him. "Where are we going?"

"BUT WE DON'T FEEL LIKE OUTSIDERS AT ALL!"

"Harry! I'm serious! Where are we going?" Louis asks, laughing while flicking Harry's temple.

"WE ARE THE NEW AMERICANA, HIGH ON LEGAL MARIJUANA, RAISED ON BIGGIE AND NIRVANA. WE ARE THE NEW AMERICANA!"

By this point, Louis is laughing so hard at Harry's bad singing, and the weird looks he's getting from people driving by, that he thinks he might wee himself. By the time the chorus comes on again, Louis is singing with him.

"WE ARE THE NEW AMERICANA, HIGH ON LEGAL MARIJUANA, RAISED ON BIGGIE AND NIRVANA. WE ARE THE NEW AMERICANA!" Louis notices Harry stopped at 'Nirvana'. "Why did you stop?"

"I love you," is all Harry provides him with. "I love me too!" Louis jokes. "Good. You're beautiful, and compassionate and you have amazing charisma and-" He gets cut off by Louis rolling his eyes. "I LOVE YOU TOO!" Harry just smirks. "I know you do Louis"

"Maybe I don't, maybe you just were talking to much, and i needed to shut you up!" 

"You could've kissed me!" 

"What? No, you're driving. The point is, Harry Styles, I don't love you one bit!" Louis joked. "In fact I think I'm in love with Stan!" Louis says in a joking manner, but bites at his lip nervously.

"Louis... I thought... because you like stopped smoking for me.. and I thought.. because we like you know.."

"Fucked?" Louis answered. 

"Uhh.. yeah"

(Yes, they did but I'm an author virgin it's weird for me okay!! If your wondering, I imagined it really hot, but compassionate, and YES OF COURSE Harry was the bottom)

"Harry, it was a joke. I don't love Stan, I love you"

"Okay," Harry breathes out.

"So, where are we going?" Louis questions.

"I want you to meet someone"

"What? I thought this was going to be some romantic destination, Curly"

Harry's smile immediately fades. "Please don't. Like not right now, I'm really emotional right now"

"What? Harry i thought we were like all good two minutes ago?"

"Louis!" Harry whines, then begins to sob. 

"Woah, Harry!" Louis almost yells, grabbing Harry's hand in one hand and the steering wheel in the other. "Babycakes, what's wrong?" He asks, trying to cradle Harry, but focus on the road at the same time.

"It's fine, I can drive" Harry sniffles.

"Okay, tell me what's wrong, love?"

"I just.. I really miss Niall. We're going to his brother Greg's house, and I am sorry if you don't want to go, but I do"

"Oh no Hun, of course I do! I'm very sorry for hurting your feelings. I love you"

"I love you too" 

They pulled up onto the drive way of an old-looking farm. 

"Is this it?" Louis asks.

"Uh, yeah" 

Harry parks his vehicle beside a truck. He turns off the engine and then they step outside and knock on the door to the house. Harry looks around with a kind of happy/sad look on his face. Like he is remembering something. 

The door is opened and Harry and Louis are met by a tall, handsome man, and a wave of warm air and good-smelling food. 

"Baby Harry!" the man greeted, giving him a hug, "and who's this?" his eyes curious, pulling away from Harry.

"This is my boyfriend, Louis" He says looking to Louis. They both smile so brightly.

The man offers a hug, which Louis takes, awkwardly. "Greg" he mumbles by Louis' ear, then pulls away.

"I always knew Harry here would find a handsome lad like yourself!" Greg says cheerfully.

Harry looks to Louis with a look and wiggles his eyebrows at Louis.

"Buzz off!" Louis jokes around pushing Harry's shoulder a little. They walk into the house, following Greg who sits at the very end of the table. Louis and Harry sitting across from each other.

"Denise?" Greg slightly yells, paging whom Louis guesses is his wife.

She rushes out to see Harry and Louis peppering their cheeks with soft kisses and welcoming them with gentle 'Hello's'

Louis finds it very easy to get along with the people that he's only just met. If this is how Harry lives, then his lifestyle must be pretty amazing. Louis clears his mind and focuses on the people in front of him.

"I am Denise and this is Greg," She says gesturing to the table where Greg is sitting, "And wow Harry you look so good but anyway tell us who this handsome young lad is," This time she's gesturing to Louis, who stands beside Harry

"Uh yeah, this is my-"

"BOYFRIEND!" Greg yells at them, far too excited about it. Denise's smile splits her face in two as she looks at the pair. Haarry and Louis exchange looks, and stare at one another, admiring each other's beauty. but they are interrupted when Greg not-so-subtly coughs into his hand. 

okay- so maybe they were staring a little too long- oh well. 

Their evening went quickly and easily. There was lots of laughter and smiling and a few tears as they looked through a photo book of Niall and Harry. And also a few tears when they all teamed up against Harry in a tickling war. Tears of joy and tickling- pain filled Harry's eyes. 

"Shit! Sorry, Lou" Harry murmured from on the kitchen floor. 

Harry had accidentally kicked him in the face when Louis was tickling him. Greg and Denise quickly jump up, leaving Louis laying beside Harry on the floor.

"It's okay Haz, promise I'm okay," Louis looks at Harry smiling. 

Harry breathes a hot breath of air on him, "Damn it, Louis, you're bleeding. I'm sorry Louis, so sorry, so sorry" Harry apologizes.

Louis wipes his chin and he is in fact bleeding. "S'kay Harry, I swear I'm fine"

"Okay," Harry breathes. And then they just look at each other until Greg coughs and God damn it, they were staring too long again. Can they not go in public because they can't control themselves? Jeez. Louis quickly jumps up and offers Harry a hand to help Harry up as well, but Harry doesn't take it. Louis takes a seat beside Denise because he's no longer shy around them. Nobody speaks until Harry does, from where he's stil lying on the floor. He looks like he is deep in thought.

"I think," his words are deep and raspy. "I think we are gonna leave now," He finishes but he doesn't get up, his face still shows that he is thinking long and hard about something. Louis puts his jumper back on and then goes to Harry and offers a hand to him again. Harry takes it this time and soon he is standing taller than Louis. 

"Baby Harry!" Greg pauses, "and even baby-er Louis"

"Baby-er is definitely not a word," Harry grins.

"Hush child!" Greg puts his hand over his mouth, and continues, "Baby Harry and baaby-er Louis, to what do I owe you for your gratifying presence?"

No one answers until "Uh Greg, just let us leave, yeah?" It's a little muffled from where Greg's hand is still over Harry's mouth. 

"Okay, go on!"

They exit the house with goodbyes and promises for them to call more. 

Once they are out the door, Harry doesn't say anything. He starts walking towards a field which is in the opposite direction of their vehicle, but Louis decides to not to question it. Louis runs a little to catch up with Harry, and takes his hand in his own. Harry leans into the touch and they walk to an old truck that looks like it hasn't been moved in ten years. Harry opens the passenger door, then looks back to Louis.

"You can come if you want to"

And Louis doesn't want to be left out so yeah, he'll go. He climbs in beside Harry. Harry stretches his feet out so that they are against the drivers side window, and he gently lays his head in Louis' lap. Louis starts to play with Harry's curls because he can't resist. Harry takes several deep breaths.

"It still smells like him"

Suddenly it is all making sense to Louis, what Harry is doing. He is trying desperately to hold onto something for as long as possible before it eventually disappears forever. Louis knows the feeling.

He doesn't reply to Harry because he doesn't know what to say. But then maybe Harry wasn't looking for an answer anyway. 

He sits with Harry admiring how much the curly-haired bot can care for someone. He loves that about Harry, his admiration. He also loves the slowness of his voice like when he speaks it's like he is thinking every word through before he says them. He also loves the way Harry will look at someone as if he is trying to remember every little detail about them. Like if he studies their profile long enough, he'll never forget them. 

"Can I sing?" Louis hears himself ask without thinking the words through.

Harry sniffles a little. "Please?" 

Louis thinks for a moment, then draws in a deep breath, "When I look into your eyes, it's like watching the night sky, or a beautiful sunrise. There's so much they hold," 

Harry joins him near the end of the song and for a moment they just stay like that, tangled in on one another, tears in their eyes. This is what is should feel like. Louis thinks. This is love.

"I love you," Louis whispers. And he means every word of it.

"I love you too," comes Harry's reply. And Louis knows he means it just as much.

"Things are good. We should take a Polaroid, a memento-"

"Before the moment's destroyed," Harry finishes. Louis nods his head.

"You know that song?" Harry questions.

"On the picket fence," Louis confirms.

Harry looks up at Louis with the widest of eyes. 

"Kiss me please?" 

Louis doesn't know why Harry is asking, but he's not going to argue. 

Louis meets Harry's lips and he kisses Harry slow and delicately, like if he is too rough, then Harry might fade from under him. And maybe he will.

Harry takes the Polaroid right then, when Harry and Louis are kissing. Once the photo appears, you can see that it isn't just a kiss though, you can see the way they are being so tender, and kissing so gingerly. Louis falls in love with it immediately. In fact, it might be his favourite one they've ever taken. He tugs lightly on Harry's hair and Harry makes an inhumane noise. Louis kisses the sound away, though. Harry gets a sharpie - from where Louis' not sure - and writes 'Things are, we should take a Polaroid, a memento before the moments destroyed' neatly underneath it. 

"C'mon we should go," Harry says. 

__________

For the next week or so, Louis feels distant. Harry wasn't ready for this. The last normal place they've been is Greg and Denise's. Now Louis won't answer his calls or texts. Occasionally after Harry texts him a million times, Louis only replies with a few 'xxx's' He doesn't come over to see Harry and Gemma that often. Well, actually, not at all. Harry gets the hint, he doesn't barge into Louis' apartment because he knows Louis won't want him there anyway. He finally breaks the next Sunday when Louis has been ignoring him even at school. And Harry is so annoyed, he can't even handle it anymore. So he goes to Louis' flat and uses his key to unlock the door. He doesn't see Louis, so he goes into the bedroom and there he is - fucking crying his eyes out - on the bed. He has his knees pulled up to his chest and his head tucked into his jumper. He won't even look at Harry and that makes him annoyed - or sad - sad and annoyed - He can't find himself to speak, so he takes a deep breath. 

"Lou," He says. And it's not even really a question, but more like a choked out sob. Louis jumps to his feet and wipes his eyes. He pulls Harry impossibly close, and kisses the living daylights out of him. Harry is really, really surprised, but he kisses Louis back, anyway. Because he can - because Louis is his fucking boyfriend - so yeah, he can. He kisses Louis so hard even though he doesn't know if he should. Like, does Louis even deserve Harry's kisses after all he made Harry go through this week. Harry saw Louis and Stan walking in the halls side-by-side, too close, and Louis didn't have the decency to even glance up to Harry. But Harry's missed kissing Louis so much. It's like he needs it. It's his medication. Louis kisses Harry roughly, then gingerly, like he can't decide what he wants to do. Finally he pulls away and his eyes are filled with even more tears. 

"Harry, I. I-" He cuts himself off. He sniffles a little.

"I love you so, so much. I love you more than I love Zayn and Perrie, and my own parents, and I love you more than I love myself. I love you like I don't even know," Louis says, voice rough. 

Then he's kissing Harry again, and hugging him so tightly. 

"Lou, what's wrong? Why have you been avoiding me? What did I do?" Harry asks.

"Haz, I. You didn't do anything. It's all my fault. Promise me, that whatever I say, you'll stay. Please I need you to stay at least for the night. I need you, Harry. I need you like I need oxygen"

Harry gulps. He doesn't know if he can do that. Anyway, what has even happened to Louis?

"I promise," he hears himself say.

"Haz, I'm," He takes Harry's face in his hands, kisses him softly "I'm going back to the - the - the. I'm going back to the US to live there," 

What the fuck?

"For how long?" 

"For, ever?"

What the actual fuck? 

"And when are you leaving?" 

"Tomorrow," Louis' voice is barely even a whisper. 

Harry wants to throw a tantrum, wants to make Louis go through the pain he just went through. Wants to make Louis hurt so bad. He doesn't. Instead, he pulls Louis close, wraps his arms around Louis' chest, and tucks them both into bed. Both of them sobbing like idiots. Louis keeps repeating I love you's over and over to Harry, and this time maybe Harry believes him. So Harry says it back. Until Louis gets heavy in his arms. And he cries himself to sleep.

They wake up at 4AM. Harry's been up for a while, writing in his journal. But, he won't let Louis see it. Louis makes some tea for the both of them. Harry notices all of his stuff is in boxes now, and it makes sense. Louis really is leaving.

__________

"Haz, I love you. I don't wanna leave," Louis' plane boards in 45 minutes. 

"I love you too. But, I think we should, uhm," There's tears welling in his eyes now, "Break up"

"What, why?" 

"Long distance relationships just don't work," Harry replies coldly, "And you're not coming back, so" 

"I love you"

"I love you too, Lou"

All 1:00 PM flights leaving soon. Please board your plane.

This is it. Louis kisses him roughly, then walks to his plane. Louis looks back like he's expecting Harry to come with him. This is the moment Louis would go after him. But Harry can't move, so he just stays there watching the boy he loves walk out of his life forever. 

__________

Harry cries. He cries for days. He cries for weeks. Until he stops being sad. No- not stops, he'll be sad forever. Now he's angry. He goes into Gemma's room, into the closet with Harry's name on it. He takes every single Polaroid that is hanging around the room that resembles Louis in some way. He takes the one of them kissing in Niall's truck, the one called 'Squad goals' and he takes all of the ones, until he is left with only the ones he's taken before he met Louis.

And he burns every last one of them. 

He watches as they burn, only one thought going through his mind. 

'Love is a Polaroid, better in picture, but never can fill the void'


	2. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ... the epilogue? ...

Louis

"Hey babe!" Eleanor says, walking out of their room with one of Louis' shirts on. Louis passes her a cuppa. Louis doesn't actually like Eleanor, that much. But, she distracts him from thinking about Harry and Dylan. And it's not like she's ugly, she's beautiful. And she makes people jealous, so. Louis hasn't contacted Harry since he left. Even though he thinks about doing it every day. He can't though. He misses Harry too much, and Harry's probably already forgotten about him. 

Harry

Harry's only way of coping is Gemma. She helps him so much. He wishes Niall were there with him too. He also wishes Louis were there too. He misses Louis dearly. He sits down at his laptop and starts typing the letters from his journal. It takes about twenty minutes, and then he presses publish. It's out there now. He can't take it back. He looks at his tumblr page. One version is a poem type of thing, and the other version is his song that he sang. 

__________

Louis looks at his wallet. The Polaroid he took of Harry while doing his ballet is in his wallet. The corner is bent, and you can't really see his face. But, it's the only thing of Harry he has left. So, it stays. He logs onto his computer and logs into his tumblr. He finds a page, that looks pretty cool. The icon is a picture of 'The good life' (he thinks of that time with Harry quoting the lyrics of 'On the picket fence' He frowns a little. He reads the latest post, which was... 17 minutes ago. Cool, so they are active, whoever they are. The post is a little poem called 'Secret love song' he reads it thoroughly and carefully.

We keep behind closed doors  
Every time I see you, I die a little more  
Stolen moments that we steal as the curtain falls  
It'll never be enough  
As you drive me to my house  
I can't stop these silent tears from rolling down  
You and I both have to hide on the outside  
Where I can't be yours and you can't be mine  
But I know this, we got a love that is hopeless  
Why can't I hold you in the street?  
Why can't I kiss you on the dance floor?  
I wish that it could be like that  
Why can't it be like that? Cause I'm yours  
Why can't I say that I'm in love?  
I wanna shout it from the rooftops  
I wish that it could be like that  
Why can't it be like that? Cause I'm yours  
It's obvious you're meant for me  
Every piece of you, it just fits perfectly  
Every second, every thought, I'm in so deep  
But I'll never show it on my face  
But we know this, we got a love that is hopeless  
Why can't you hold me in the street?  
Why can't I kiss you on the dance floor?  
I wish that it could be like that  
Why can't we be like that? Cause I'm yours  
Why can't I say that I'm in love?  
I wanna shout it from the rooftops  
I wish that it could be like that  
Why can't we be like that? Cause I'm yours  
I don't wanna live love this way  
I don't wanna hide us away  
I wonder if it ever will change  
I'm living for that day, someday  
When you hold me in the street  
And you kiss me on the dance floor  
I wish that we could be like that  
Why can't we we be like that? Cause I'm yours, I'm yours  
Why can't you hold me in the street?  
Why can't I kiss you on the dance floor?  
I wish that it could be like that  
Why can't it be like that? Cause I'm yours  
Why can't I say that I'm in love?  
I wanna shout it from the rooftops  
I wish that it could be like that  
Why can't we be like that? Cause I'm yours  
Why can't we be like that?  
Wish we could be like that

Wow.

It's amazing how much that poem resembles Harry. Louis wants to hold Harry again, wishes it could be like that. He copies and pastes it into his notes, then proceeds on with the tumblr page. There's a link, so Louis presses on it. 

Someone starts singing the poem he just read, and the voice sounds oddly familiar. But you can't see the singers face, it's just lyrics. Then, by the end of the song, the camera flips around. The curly haired boy is sitting on a stool by the piano biting his bottom lip, and he gives the camera a little nod of his head, like he approves. Then, he is gone. A black screen takes over and it reads

'Thank you for listening. Song title: Secret love song. Dedicated to Louis. I miss you, please come home. - xx, Harry'

Louis is awe-struck. Harry wants Louis just as much as Louis wants him. 

"Harry"

 

THE END


	3. Author's Note

Hi guys, I am so, so sorry about the ending and how it was sad, but I'm evil, so. Please comment what you think, and yes I am aware of all the mistakes in it. This story took me just under a year to write, and it was a pain in the ass. So. Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed. Xx - Lexi.


End file.
